


My Best Friend

by louisemarie_gaf



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:25:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisemarie_gaf/pseuds/louisemarie_gaf
Summary: Grace gets a reality check from Nick which forces her to realise some home truths about her feelings for Frankie.





	My Best Friend

Grace walked down the stairs, grabbed her book and plonked herself down in the reading nook Nick had built for her. She started the first sentence on the next page, reading it 4 times before sighing heavily and throwing the book down on the floor next to her. 

“Right that’s it. I’ve had enough of this” Nick said making her jump. “What is going on with you? Ever since you moved in 3 months ago all you’ve done is mope around.”

“We’ve talked about this I’m fine” said Grace.

“No you are not. I’ve tried and tried to be patient. I was rather hoping you would have figured it out for yourself by now but that doesn’t seem to be happening” he said moving over onto the couch opposite her. 

“What are you talking about?” Grace said sharply. 

“You and kooky” Nick said with a smirk on his face.

“What has Frankie got to do with this?” asked Grace. 

“Everything” said Nick pausing for a while. “Okay I’m just going to say it. You are in love with her.”

“What?!” Grace said disgusted. 

“Oh come on! You love her and she is clearly in love with you. If the stonewall silence you’ve received from her since the moment you told her we had got married isn’t enough to tell you that then I don’t know what is” Nick shouted.

“No she is my best friend she’s just hurt that I left her out” Grace said quietly. 

“Well you really aren’t as clever as I thought you were Grace. She is jealous anyone can see that” said Nick. 

“No the kids just said she’s upset that’s all” said Grace.

“That’s because the kids are sworn to secrecy.” Nick said.

“Why would she swear them to secrecy? This is getting ridiculous. You are making it all up in your…”

“Because she thinks your happy.” Nick interrupted. “She is so in love with you she wants to put your happiness above hers. But you’re not really happy are you Grace? All you’ve done since we came back is think about her.” 

“This is ridiculous!” Grace exclaimed standing up from her seat. “I’ve had enough of this conversation.”

“Humour me” Nick said.

“I don’t find any of this humorous Nick” Grace said sharply. 

“Just sit down” Nick said pulling her onto the couch next to him. “If you don’t love her then you’ll be able to answer these questions easily. Who is the first person you think of when you wake up in the morning? Don’t say me because we both know that isn’t true.”

“Well…” Grace started.

“And if me or Frankie were to die, who would affect you most?” asked Nick.

“I suppose” Grace paused. “But she’s my best friend. We got each other through a very difficult time.”

“Who are you the happiest with Grace? Me or Frankie?” asked Nick sadly. “I know the answer Grace and so do you. I love you very much and I’m not doubting that you don’t love me back. I just know that your heart belongs to someone else and I’m not prepared to sit back and watch you suffer anymore. Even if you can’t see it for yourself I think you need to go and have a think.” 

“But..” Grace started.

“Which is why I’m going to take these off and leave them here” Nick said taking off his rings and placing them on the table. “Maybe you’re too late Grace and Frankie is too hurt but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself for keeping you here anymore without giving you the chance to go and see for yourself.”

“I..I don’t know Nick. I’m not gay!” she exclaimed. 

“You don’t have to be gay Grace to fall in love with another woman. As kooky always says you fall in love with a person’s soul not their gender. Okay maybe she didn’t say that but it sounds like something she would say” Nick laughed.

Grace laughed and started to nod. “I suppose I should think about it.”

“You should.” said Nick putting his hand on top of hers. 

“Thank you” Grace said slowly taking her ring off and placing it next to Nick’s. 

“Do you want me to take you round?” Nick asked.

“No I think I need to go somewhere by myself and think first. I’m not really sure if I do feel that way yet and if I do I need to process it first” Grace said shaking her head. 

“Well if you need to talk to someone I’m here. I know it might be awkward” Nick said gently. 

“No it’s okay but thank you” Grace said rising from the chair. “I’m going to go for a drive.”

Grace grabbed her handbag and car keys from the dish on the side and walked towards the front door. She hesitated as she put her hand on the handle. 

“Well I’ll erm…I’ll see you soon I guess” she said. 

“Okay. Bye Grace. Good luck!” he said trying to sound cheery but Grace could sense the sadness in his voice. Without further hesitation she opened the door and left the house.


End file.
